


Attention

by tanizaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, actually i cant, i can explain, kyouhaba would be the death of me, theyre third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanizaki/pseuds/tanizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yo, Mr Obvious, need a drink?” Watari says, nudging him with his arm. “You're staring again.”</p><p>“I'm well aware of that,” says Yahaba as he snatches Watari's bottle from him. “I'm parched, thank you for asking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> lmao

Kyoutani spikes the ball down hard onto the other side of the court. Yahaba watches as Kyoutani's mouth turns a fraction upwards before the spiker turns away to wipe his sweat.

 

Yahaba swallows hard and looks away, relieved that everyone seems to be focused on Kyoutani instead.

 

He knows he's been staring, but how can he not, especially at Kyoutani, whose every move seems to scream: _look, look at me._ So, Yahaba reasons, its perfectly normal to stare.

 

They're having self practice today and the team is playing a three-on-three. At the moment it's Kunimi, Kyoutani, and Kindaichi up against some terrified first years. To be honest, Yahaba's glad he isn't playing. He hasn't managed to catch a break the whole training, and it gives him a chance to look at Kyoutani. Purely for the sake of the team of course, he wouldn't be a very good captain and setter if he didn't understand his ace well, wouldn't he? Nothing strange about staring if it's to improve, at least that's what he tells himself.

 

Yahaba's eyes find their way onto the court again. He watches as Kyoutani does a jump serve. He licks his lips.

 

After their loss against Karasuno and when their seniors retired, Yahaba noticed a change in Kyoutani. Not only him, but in everyone, including himself. Everyone has been pushing themselves, even Kunimi, who always seems to find reasons to skip out on drills, and as their captain he's honestly never felt more proud. _So is this why Oikawa-san always gets teary-eyed whenever he talks about the team._ He sighs softly. It had been tough at first getting along with Kyoutani, but not for long. At the start it had been difficult to even look him in the eye without getting riled up. Now things are still challenging, but for a different reason. The problem now was that he couldn't look _away._ Subconsciously or not, Kyoutani commands his every attention, and Yahaba admits that he is too weak to resist.

 

“Yo, Mr Obvious, need a drink?” Watari says, nudging him with his arm. “You're staring again.”

 

“I'm well aware of that,” says Yahaba as he snatches Watari's bottle from him. “I'm parched, thank you for asking.”

 

Watari frowns as his empty bottle is handed back to him. Yahaba ignores him and turns to the game just in time to see Kindaichi mess up his serve, barely missing Kunimi's head.

 

“S-Sorry! I'll get the next one!”

 

“Don't mind,” Kunimi says. Kyoutani grunts.

 

In the end, the first years didn't stand a chance and they lose. Yahaba gives each a slap on the back, clears his throat and calls them all to keep up the equipment. After it's all kept, they gather and he points out a few things to work on next training and tells them how proud of them he is that they're all working so hard. Their eyes are on him until they are dismissed.

 

Smiling, he turns away and automatically searches for Kyoutani, and, as he's come to expect, he finds the latter staring right back at him. Over the weeks of working together, he's come to realise that although Kyoutani has captured his full attention, the same can be said the other way around as well.

 

 

 

-

 

[Extra]

 

“Can't keep your eyes away from me, can you?”

 

“Who would want to look at you, you show off.”

 

“You're just jealous because I'm beautiful and you're not. You know what Oikawa-san always says: Jealousy is unbecoming.”

 

“Why would I be jealous of someone who's hair resembles a creampuff.”

 

“Says the two who've been staring at each other the whole practice.”

 

“Shut up, Watari!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> agsgdkjh i love kyouhaba ok
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
